Un último homenaje
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Ahora que los Juegos han acabado, el distrito dos ha decidido despedirlos con una fiesta, teniendo a una invitada especial y dándole un último homenaje a Suzanne Collins.


**[[** Este fic participa en el "Minireto de noviembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". **]]**

* * *

 **Un último homenaje**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Susanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

La música resonaba por todo el lugar; la gente iba y venía desde distintos lugares del distrito, hablando entre ellos, festejando y disfrutando. La fiesta estaba en su mayor esplendor y la felicidad casi se podía respirar en el ambiente, con una alegría más genuina que los momentos de triunfo en que se llevaba al distrito la victoria de unos nuevos Juegos del Hambre. Porque una fiesta siempre será la mejor manera de alegrar un corazón y más si es una de despedida.

—Espero que disfrutes esto, es para ti —mencionó Brutus a la mujer que estaba frente a él, una señora de poco más de cincuenta años, con una jovialidad que la caracterizaba, que en conjunto con su obra, la había hecho ganarse el aprecio de todo el distrito dos.

Cuatro personas salieron al escenario de la plaza central, donde la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse para escuchar lo que se iba a decir. El primero de aquellas personas era Brutus, el aclamado vencedor; la segunda de ellas era una mujer alrededor a los treinta años, la vencedora de los sexagésimo segundos Juegos de Hambre, Enobaria. La tercera, era otra mujer, con un rostro difícil de olvidar y de mediana edad: Lyme Clarkton. La última, es la mujer con quien Brutus habia estado hablando: con cabellos rubios con las raíces ligeramente blancas y una figura saludable, Suzanne Collins. Enobaria de acercó al micrófono y tomó la palabra:

—¡Distrito 2! —El silencio se apoderó de la plaza, sólo roto por pequeños susurros —. Nos hemos reunido aquí para darle un último adiós, una última despedida a Los Juegos del Hambre.

—Nos hemos dado la oportunidad de reír y de llorar con todo lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de todos estos años —dijo Lyme relevando a su compañera —, y hoy, le haremos un último homenaje a esos momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

—Es por eso que queremos pedir un último acto, en honor de Suzanne Collins, la creadora de todo esto, la culpable de que nos encontremos aquí —Dijo Brutus, haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la plaza.

Los vencedores comenzaron para poner el ejemplo a la multitud: llevaron su mano derecha sobre el corazón y acto seguido de esto, trazaron una cruz imaginaria sobre él, siguiendo el lema de _"la equis marca el tesoro"._ Acto seguido de esto, levantaron su dedo índice y el dedo medio, imitando la señal de "amor y paz" que representaba al distrito. Los vencedores se tomaron de las manos, de la misma manera en que otros lo habían hecho en algún Vasallaje, incluyendo a Collins, el cuarteto rezando en compañía de las personas de la Plaza:

—¡Gracias Suzanne Collins! ¡The Horn of Plenty for us all!

Un último homenaje a todo por lo que el Distrito dos de había caracterizado, lleno de vencedores y vencidos, valentía y fortaleza, el distrito de los guerreros y de las canteras de la nación.

Porque si bien Los Juegos del Hambre había terminado, sus propias historias seguían siendo escritas por miles de personas alrededor del mundo. Porque aunque para ellos fuera el último adiós a los juegos, para muchos otros sería el comienzo de algo más. Un juego un tanto ilógico y molesto, aunque después de todo, se conocen juegos peores...

* * *

Últimas notas sobre las 545 palabras:

Lyme no tiene apellido conocido "Clarkton" fue impuesto por mi compañera **Mayra Rousseau** , y yo me tomé la libertad de tomarlo prestado también.

Si bien dedicamos el mini-reto a decirle un "adiós" a Collins, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en decirle "Hasta pronto" porque, siendo sincera, dudo que todos nos vayamos a olvidar de la saga que nos hizo reunirnos en el Torneo. Ahora el legado de Collins vivirá en nosotros, y estoy feliz de que así sea.

Abrazos de mora azul :")


End file.
